Birthday Cake
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Yay! It's someone's birthday and Elgang have to make a birthday cake. But wait! Did they end up making a birthday cake? Looks like this is not an easy task.


Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code: Empress

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Elesis – Blazing Heart

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord

* * *

"Okay, guys! We're going to make a birthday cake!" Rena shouted while everybody is having a breakfast.

"Cake?!" Elsword and Eve look at each other with sparkling eyes.

"But I just want to eat it," Chung groaned.

"No, all of us will make it together," Rena said. "But first!"

Rena slams a piece of paper to the table. It's a grocery list.

"Don't slam the table while eating," Raven said.

"Who's going to buy the ingredients?" Rena asked. Rena looks at everybody in the room, but some things are missing.

Aisha and Add are already gone.

"As expected from someone who can control time and space! They ran away!" Ara protested.

"Well…" Rena stares at Elsword and Eve. "Since you two sounds so excited about the cake…"

"No, we're not," Elsword and Eve responded simultaneously.

"Okay, you two, buy it," Rena gives the grocery list to Elsword.

Elsword lends his hand to Rena. Rena raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Where's the money?" Elsword asked.

* * *

Eve looks behind. She sees Raven and Elesis. "You guys are coming too? Cool!"

"We can't leave you guys alone at the grocery store," Elesis replied.

"I don't know why I'm dragged into this," Raven said.

"What do you mean, sis?" Elsword raised his eyebrow. "We're going to be okay! Nobody is going to kidnap us!"

"I'm not worried about that," Elesis sighed. Elsword and Eve look at each other with we-are-not-going-to-do-anything-but-shopping face.

* * *

They arrived at the grocery store. For better future, Raven and Elesis do the shopping.

"Hey, look! Gummy bears!" Eve takes a bag of 5 pounds gummy bears and shows it to Elsword.

"Give it to someone you really hate," Elsword smiled.

"Why?" Eve tilted her head. "It's delicious, right?"

"I gave it to sis once," Elsword tried to hold his laugh.

"Then?" Eve still curious. "What happened?"

"She lived in the bathroom for a day!" Elsword laughed. People around them are glancing.

"I'm a nasod. Maybe I would be fine," Eve said.

"You know what she said the next day?" Elsword is trying to not laugh. "The flatulence part. It's like a thousand fallen Velder soldiers vomited!"

Elsword and Eve laughed. "What about the smell?" Eve asked.

"She said she feels like she was at the bottom of Hell with rotten corpses!" Elsword and Eve laughed again.

"I'm definitely going to buy this!" Eve puts the gummy bears in the bag.

"And we're going to put it into the cake," Elsword chuckled.

"Oh! Chocolate rain is coming!" Eve shouted. Elsword and Eve laughed.

"One more!" Elsword puts another gummy bears in the bag.

Eve looks at the other items. "What's next? Raven and Elesis took our grocery list".

"I don't know. They didn't take our money," Elsword smiled.

They moved to another place.

"What's with this rainbow cereal?" Elsword takes one box of cereal. The cover shows a phoru holding a bowl of rainbow cereal.

"Take it!" Eve shouted.

"What for? I don't want rainbow cereal for my breakfast," Elsword rotates the box. There's a toy. "Oh, okay then!"

Finally they meet Raven and Elesis. Elesis looks at the gummy bears. "What are you guys—"

"We're not giving this to you!" Eve waves his one arm.

"We're going to make Ciel's chocolate flock of inferior demons," Elsword smiled. Elsword and Eve giggles.

"More like inferior bears," Eve corrected. "The demon will crash down and turn into land of bears!"

"More like land of death," Elsword corrected. Elsword and Eve laughs.

Elesis turns her head to Raven. "See? This is why I don't want to leave them alone at the grocery store".

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Rena asked as she opens the door. Eve is talking with Elsword while eating gummy bears, Elesis helps Raven to bring the ingredients to kitchen.

"Is that gummy bears?" Ara appears from behind Rena. Eve nodded. "There are so many!" Ara's eyes are sparkling.

"You can have this," Elsword gives the other 5 pounds of gummy bears to Ara.

"Really? Thank you!" Ara opens the pack immediately and eats it.

Lu ran into them. "Gummy bears?! Give me some!" Lu lends her hands.

"You can have it," Eve gives her 5 pounds of gummy bears to Lu.

"You're so kind, Eve! Thanks!" Lu smiled.

Rena sighed. "To be honest, I don't trust you guys, but help us make the cake".

"But we already bought the ingredients!" Elsword protested.

"Admit it. Elesis and Raven bought the ingredients while you guys are just playing around," Rena stares at Elsword and Eve.

"But we bought this!" Eve shows Kool-El-Aid to Rena.

"It contains El's mysterious power! Use it for the cake!" Elsword gives a thumb-up.

"So you guys are not denying the playing around part?" Rena squint her eyes.

Elsword scratches his head. "Well, no, but—"

"Then you two are going to help us," Rena concluded.

"Buuut!" Elsword and Eve whimpered.

Rena glares at them. "No but!"

"We bought this too!" Elsword shows band aid to Rena.

"We already have that—"

"But wait!" Elsword moves the band aid closer to Rena. "This is Band-El-Aid!"

"What? It contains El's mysterious power?" Rena asked.

"Sort of," Eve replied.

Rena pulls Elsword's and Eve's hand. "Let's cook!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

"What's inside this egg?" Eve asked Elsword. Elsword is drawing a face (probably Elesis' face when she suffered from the gummy satan) on the eggshell.

"It's an egg, of course," Elsword tilted his head. "Why?"

"What if this is a rotten egg?" Eve asked again.

"Well, it's still an egg," Elsword replied.

"Elsword, don't draw the eggshell!" Elesis hits Elsword's back.

"Are you hitting me with that flour all over your hand?" Elsword asked.

Eve looks at Elesis making the dry ingredients. "Why don't use a stir?"

"It would be no fun," Elesis smiled.

"Elesis, please use a stir," Rena sighs. "And you two, just crack the egg!"

Elsword and Eve are cracking the eggs.

"I put my hard work into this egg!" Elsword looks at his drawing.

Eve took the egg on Elsword's hand. "Let me ruin your hard work," Eve said as she cracks the egg into the bowl.

"Eve! Why you do this?!" Elsword whimpered.

A moment of silence for Elsword's hard work.

Eve puts the eggshell into the bowl. "Happy?"

"Yes," Elsword answered with a straight face and cracked another egg. Eve also cracked another egg.

"What's this smell?" Elesis closed her nose with her hand. "Eve, that's a rotten egg!"

"What?" Eve looks the bowl.

"Hey, it's still an egg!" Elsword smiled like nothing bad happened.

"Throw it away!" Elesis yelled.

* * *

"Eve! Why you do this?!" Elsword whimpered.

A moment of silence for Elsword's hard work.

Eve puts the eggshell into the bowl. "Happy?"

"Yes," Elsword answered with a straight face and cracked another egg. Eve almost cracked another egg.

"Wait, we already did this, didn't we?" Eve asked.

Elsword looks at Eve then looks at the bowl. "Well, yeah, I think".

"You can thank me later," Add said while he's looking at Elsword and Eve.

"Oh, it was you!" Eve gives a pat on Add's shoulder. "Thanks, buddy!"

"Did you just crack the egg on my shoulder?!" Add yelled.

Eve looks at her hand. "Oops!"

* * *

"Eve! Why you do this?!" Elsword whimpered.

A moment of silence for Elsword's hard work.

Eve puts the eggshell into the bowl. "Happy?"

"Yes," Elsword answered with a straight face and cracked another egg. Eve almost cracked another egg.

"Wait, we already did this, didn't we?" Eve asked.

Elsword looks at Eve then looks at the bowl. "Well, yeah, I think".

"You can thank me later," Add said while he's looking at Elsword and Eve.

"Oh, it was you!" Eve almost gives a pat on Add's shoulder. Eve throws the egg and gives a pat on Add's shoulder. "Thanks, buddy!"

Add just sighs.

"Add is not his usual possessed self! What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"What do you mean by possessed?" Add hissed.

"Well, the word insane doesn't really suit you," Eve replied.

"Do I look like a possessed guy to you?" Add glares at Eve.

"Well, you're going insane sometimes. I repeat. Sometimes," Eve cracked another egg. "So, yeah".

"Can I get another title?" Add sighed.

"Ara, faster! I need to use the toilet!" Lu's voice can be heard in the distant.

"The land of death is coming!" Elsword and Eve shouted simultaneously.

"What?" Add tilted his head.

"You know what's going to happen when someone eat too many gummy bears," Elsword cracked another egg.

Aisha comes to the kitchen. "Those guys are so noisy in the toilet! What happened?"

"It's demon bears work," Add replied.

"Oh! Eve, I have a plan!" Elsword whispered to Eve and they're giggling.

Elsword steals a pack of flour. "We're going for a while! Add and Aisha will help to crack the eggs!"

Aisha and Add turn their head to Elsword. "What?!"

Elsword and Eve run away.

"Well, thanks for your help!" Rena smiled to Aisha and Add.

"I shouldn't have come," Aisha regretted her decision to come.

"Okay, let's do this," Add cracked the egg (and the eggshell) into the bowl. "It would be better if we can finish it faster".

"Why did you put the eggshell too?!" Aisha yelled. She pick the eggshell out of the bowl.

"Because they did," Add answered.

* * *

"Eve! Elsword! We need a help!" Chung panicked.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"We need another bathroom—"

"Are you telling us to build a bathroom in a second?!" Elsword yelled.

Chung laughed. "Well, yeah".

Eve slapped Chung. "Are you nuts, Prince of Hamel?!"

"You brought shame to your family!" Elsword continued.

"H-Hey! I'm just joking!" Chung rubbed his cheek. Elsword and Eve are glaring at Chung. "W-Well, I'm a bit serious though, we need another bathroom".

"Lu! It's my turn!" Ara shouted as she hardly knocking the door.

"Well, yeah, Chung is serious," Eve looks at Ara trying to hold her bomb in front of the toilet. Eve summons her servants. "Oberon! Ophelia!"

Oberon and Ophelia are standing in front of Eve. "You hear that? We need another bathroom. Now build a bathroom!"

They immediately do as Eve told them to do. "Oh, Ferdinand and Ciel will help you," Eve said as she summons Ferdinand. Now there's a hole on the roof, thanks to Ferdinand.

"Wait! Why did you mention my name?!" Ciel yelled.

Lu comes out from the bathroom and Ara quickly goes inside. "Ciel, I trust the other bathroom to you! Go, build it!"

For Lu's sake, Ciel help Eve's servants immediately.

"I think that would be enough," Eve nodded. "Okay, Els, let's do our plan!"

Elsword pour the flour to the floor. "What are you guys doing?!" Chung tried to grab the pack of flour, but failed and slipped.

"Run!" Elsword shouted. Elsword and Eve run away.

* * *

Elsword and Eve are back to the kitchen.

"I told you don't put the eggshell!" Aisha yelled. She picks eggshells out of the bowl.

"You said you don't want to crack the eggs," Add cracked the last egg into the bowl. Add put the eggshell into the bowl. "So I give you a work".

"That's a rotten egg!" Aisha yelled again as she closed her nose with her hand.

Add throws the bowl to Aisha's face. "Dammit!"

* * *

Elsword and Eve are back to the kitchen.

"I told you don't put the eggshell!" Aisha yelled. She picks eggshells out of the bowl.

"You said you don't want to crack the eggs," Add throw away the last egg. "So I give you a work".

"Too many rotten eggs! Who bought this?!" Aisha yelled again.

"Her," Elsword, Eve, and Raven pointed their finger to Elesis.

"How many rotten eggs?" Rena asked.

Add lean against a wall. "I don't know. Five?"

"Six," Aisha corrected.

"Eve found one. That makes Seven Deadly Eggs," Add sighed.

Elesis mixed the ingredients. "Never, ever, go to that grocery store again".

"Aisha, go buy seven eggs!" Rena commanded.

Aisha's eyes widen. "Why me?!"

"Add already did some work. Now it's your turn," Rena replied.

"What about Chung? What about Ciel?" Aisha still doesn't want to go.

"Chung is talking to whoever is waiting in front of the bathroom, so a chocolate rain is not going to happen," Elsword is trying to make Chung sounds busy.

Rena suddenly doesn't want to make the cake. "Don't talk about that while we're making a chocolate cake".

"Ciel is helping with the new bathroom," Eve said.

"New bathroom?" Elesis repeated.

"We need two bathrooms for Lu and Ara," Eve continued.

"Okay, I get it, I'll buy," Aisha moves closer to Rena. "Where's the money?"

* * *

After Aisha bought Seven Not Deadly Eggs, they mixed the ingredients and baked the cake. "Bake it for around 30 minutes," Rena said to Aisha and Add. They're staring at the oven.

"Make it a second". Aisha places her palm at the oven.

Don't try this at home. It's dangerous.

Ding!

"It's done?!" Elsword's and Eve's eyes are sparkling.

Add opens the oven. Smoke filled the room.

"Well done, Aisha!" Add claps.

* * *

"Bake it for around 30 minutes," Rena said to Aisha and Add. They're staring at the oven.

"Make it a second". Aisha places her palm at the oven.

Don't try this at home. It's dangerous.

Ding!

"It's done?!" Elsword's and Eve's eyes are sparkling.

"I'm not going to mess up this time!" Aisha opens the oven.

Empty.

"Nice," Add chuckled.

* * *

"Bake it for around 30 minutes," Rena said to Aisha and Add. They're staring at the oven.

"Make it a second". Aisha places her palm at the oven.

Don't try this at home. It's dangerous.

Ding!

"It's done?!" Elsword's and Eve's eyes are sparkling.

"This time is perfect!" Aisha opens the oven. Smell of delicious cake fills the room.

"Cool it down for around an hour," Rena instructed.

"Go Aisha!" Eve cheered.

"Okay! Add, support me again!" Aisha becomes excited. Aisha closes the cake with a paper.

"Voila!" Aisha moves away the paper. The cake is rotten.

* * *

"Cool it down for around an hour," Rena instructed.

"Go Aisha!" Eve cheered.

"Okay! Add, support me again!" Aisha becomes excited. Aisha closes the cake with a paper.

"I'm getting tired of this," Add complained.

"Voila!" Aisha moves away the paper. The cake is… normal.

"Yay!" Everybody shouted happily, except Add who begin his slow claps.

Eve takes a spoon of cake. "Is it good?" Rena eyes sparkle.

Eve takes another spoon of cake. "Eve?" Elesis tilted her head.

"Hey, say something," Raven becomes curious.

"How should I say this…" Eve is trying to find the right word. "It tastes nothing".

Rena also takes a spoon of cake. "E-Eve is right".

"It tastes nothing".

"It's weird that we're putting so many ingredients into this cake and it turns out tastes nothing," Raven sighed.

"But we have to make the cake!" Rena panicked.

"We can do this tomorrow. It's already late," Elesis looks out the window.

"We can't! We have to make it today!" Rena moves around the room. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Let's back to when we're going to buy the ingredients," Eve suggested.

"It's not a 100% chance to go back to that time. I won't do it," Add replied.

Elsword snaps his finger. "I have an idea!"

* * *

After many failures, they end up making a single cupcake. Rena places a candle on top of the cupcake. "We made it!" Everybody shouts.

Except Ara and Lu. Bathroom is their home for today.

"Good thing we made the bathroom in time," Ciel sighed.

Rena nodded. "And good thing we made the cake in time!"

"Light up the candle!" Chung shot the lit to light up the candle.

"That's dangerous!" Aisha yelled.

"But it didn't hit anyone, right?" Chung smiled.

"So, whose birthday is it?" Ciel asked. Finally someone asked about this.

"It's our author's birthday," Rena claps.

The fourth wall is now gone.

"You guys remember the sentence, right?" Rena asked. Everybody nods (except Ara and Lu who still in the bathroom).

"Happy birthday to our authors and readers!"

* * *

"Okay, we have another problem," Ciel ruined their happiness.

"What is it?" Rena turns her head to Ciel.

Add looks above. "I'm out".

Everybody looks above. "We have to repair the rooftop," Ciel points the hole on the rooftop.

* * *

 _Hey, I don't know if someone else here is having a birthday like me, but... happy birthday!_


End file.
